


Braids

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Hair Braiding, M/M, Their relationship is so pure you might die, adorable babies, life chats, only mention of Dad Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: The boys being cute in their 7th year of Hogwarts with hair braiding and life chats





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on an old post about Albus being punk/ getting inspired by Sirius Black 
> 
> To remember while reading:
> 
> \- They're both in 7th year
> 
> \- Albus has long hair and is rocking a pretty nice punk aesthetic 
> 
> \- These two are the cutest love birds you will ever witness
> 
> \- Enjoy x
> 
> \-------------------------

"I think for my first tattoo I want something cool. Like a dragon spread across my back," Albus explained, waving his hands around as he spoke about his plans so enthusiastically.

Scorpius chuckled and scrunched up his nose. "Wouldn't that hurt, though? Why not something small first? And once you get used to the feeling, you can always go back and get the big one done," he suggested as he continued to brush his fingers through Albus' locks.

"Yeah, could do," Albus hummed and fell silent, enjoying the gentle touches against his scalp. 

The two sat in the peace of their Slytherin dorm room as there had the fortune of having this morning free of classes. Albus sat cross-legged on the floor, in between Scorpius' legs while the blond sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his hair. Something Scorpius loved to do as a pass time.

Albus had spent much of that summer growing out his hair, and now it just past his shoulders, managing to be just as beautifully fluffy and luscious as ever. Thus, being the centre of envy from many girls and boys the moment he arrived on the Kingscross platform for their very last September. 

As much attention Albus's hair and overall changed appearance, Scorpius was never jealous. In fact, he loved it. He loved every part of Albus. And at this moment, he loved his hair the most. He loved looking at it, pulling it, playing with it. And right now, braiding it. 

Scorpius loosely braided it before running his fingers through it, detangling it once again and starting over. A soft smile grew on his lips when Albus leaned in against his hands, knowing very well that he had his eyes closed and enjoyed the very rare ray of sun seeping in through their window. 

"Your dad wrote me again." Albus broke the silence and turned to look up at him.

Scorpius hummed and tilted Albus' head back down. "Oh? And what did he say?"

Albus huffed and slouched. Goodness, if Albus didn't move so much, Scorpius' job would've been much easier. 

"Same old thing for the past month. How I should just move in with you guys instead of us getting out own place," he explained before sighing. "I love your old man, I really do. But we need our own place. After how many classes they have us apart, I need a little nest just for us two. Have you talked to him about moving?"

Scorpius thought fondly of the idea of calling their home a nest. But his mind went back to the topic in question and sighed while gently scrunched up Al's hair before threading it again. "Of course. I suggested that he move to our small cottage by the coast. Dad said he was considering it. But, I don't think he'll really think about it until I move out, you know?"

Albus nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Just hope he'll be okay."

Scorpius smiled at Albus and leaned down to kiss his head. "He will be when he has a son-in-law that loves him so much."

Albus grinned and looked up at him. "Yeah, well, what can I say? You Malfoys have a way of getting to me."

Scorpius giggled and pulled back, reaching over to his trunk at the end of the bed, unclasping the lid and grabbing something. He concealed the item in his hand as he sat back up. "Mhm, that's how we Malfoys are," he finally answered, as if nothing happened. 

Albus watched him with a curious raise of a brow. He sat up to try to glimpse at the mysterious object before Scorpius placed it behind him and grabbed his cheeks and made him face forward. 

"Alright now, I have an idea for your hair. Now sit still," Scorpius said and started to comb through the Raven locks with his delicate fingers once again. Once he was sure Albus was still, he grabbed the small object and hung it over his hand for later use.

"Alright, I'll let the master get to work," he teased as he started to drum his own fingers against his knees. "Next Hogsmeade, do you want to wear the leather jacket I got you? I think you'd look really hot with it and your new jeans," he suggested, wishing he could wink up at him.

Scorpius fondly shook his head and started to separate Albus' hair into the sections he wanted to braid. "Of course I'll wear the jacket. But you really want me to wear those jeans? We'll never make it out of this room, you know, " he bit back and playfully nudged him with his foot.

Albus laughed and slapped said foot away. "Rude. I have self-control. I've been studying for N.E.W.Ts with you every day, haven't I?"

"Yes, and I am very proud of you," Scorpius hummed and pecked the top of his head. "Even a punk like you can be bookish when push comes to shove."

Albus beamed at the term and nodded before quickly cringing at the tug from Scorpius' hand. "Damn right, even a punk like me needs to get a good job," he said and wrapped his hand behind Scorpius' leg and rubbed his calf. "How else am I supposed to keep up with my spoiled boyfriend?"

"Oh? I'm the spoiled one," Scorpius asked before laughing. "Says the one who went on a shopping spree with dad and bought almost half the store. Like, Al, Did you seriously need three pairs of combat boots?"

"Hey, your dad would've been upset if I didn't splurge," Al pointed out before pouting and tilting his chin up. "And yes. I do need three pairs. They're different colours for different outfits," he defended.

Scorpius laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you're such a poof."

Albus smirked and shrugged. "It's the price you pay for loving me. No one can be one-hundred percent perfect."

Scorpius gave Albus a loving smile and brushed the back of his fingers against Albus' cheek. "I think you're perfect."

Albus took hold of Scorpius' hand and placed a kiss upon it, finally tilting his head up to take in his expression. "You're perfect too."

The two stared at each other for a while, neither one willing to pull away. With Albus changing his aesthetic- thus resulting in more attention from everyone and Scorpius working his hardest to be the best Headboy; alongside, figuring out their careers, N.E.W.Ts, having different classes and the impossible task of keeping their informal engagement just between them and their parents, it gave them no time at all for peace only between the two of them.

But today, right now, in the soft hue of the green lake with the golden sun shining the way, the two lovers couldn't be happier. 

As the world slipped by them and came back, Scorpius was the first one to break the silence. He let out a soft sigh and traced his hand across Al's shoulder. "I'm done with your hair. We should start heading to class."

Albus pouted and leaned forward, allowing Scorpius to stand up before pushing himself to his feet as well. "I don't wanna go to class. I hate being away from you," he complained as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist.

Scorpius smiled and pecked his pout before taking his hand and led him to the full-length mirror. "I know, love. But only one class then it'll be lunch," he said and stood beside him, biting his lip as he waited patiently for Albus to assess his hair. 

Albus noticed how Scorpius neatly pinned it up into a half up and half down look. He then turned his head and paused, raising his eyebrow at the small braid just behind his ear with a piece of gold ribbon weaved into it. "It's cute. I like it," he finally said, giving Scorpius a satisfied nod. 

Scorpius grinned and stepped forward. "I'm glad you like it. I thought I'd try it after reading this one book about hair-"

"As you do, you nerd," Albus interrupted and snickered when Scorpius nudged him for cutting him off.

"-and," he drawled out before continuing as normal. "They said that in some old cultures people used to braid a piece of their lover's hair into their own. And since my hair is short, I used a ribbon instead. So, I'll still be with you. Even when we're apart."

When Scorpius finished explaining, his cheeks were bright red, and by the way Albus sheepishly ducked his head, he was blushing too. 

Albus brought his hand up to his mouth and covered his noticeable smile as he turned to the mirror again. He stood up straighter and slowly turned his head from side to side. He observed how the pulled back hair, and lose bangs somehow made his eyes appear brighter. Maybe it was just because of the hairstyle. Or Perhaps it was because his heart was pounding. And how could it not? There was something so wonderfully intimate about the gesture from his adorable and utterly perfect husband-to-be. 

"You're such a dork," Albus mumbled and stifled out a laugh before turning back to Scorpius and kissed him. "I love you."

Scorpius felt his heart flutter at the sight of his boyfriend's bashful expression and closed the distance between them, kissing him sweetly in return. "And I love you."


End file.
